Makalov/Supports
With Astrid C Support 1 *'Astrid:' Good day, sir. *'Makalov:' Huh? Are you talking to me? *'Astrid:' Yes, sir. My name is Astrid. May I ask you your name, good sir? *'Makalov:' I'm not really a knight, so you can drop the whole sir thing. I'm Makalov. Nice to meet you. *'Astrid:' The feeling is mutual, Makalov. By the way, you dropped these flowers. 2 (Marcia is alive) *'Makalov:' Ah! I didn't even notice... *'Astrid:' They are so pretty! *'Makalov:' Not bad for some wildflowers growing in a ditch, right? *'Astrid:' You picked them yourself? That's very sweet, Makalov. *'Makalov:' Um...well...how should I put this? I picked them to butter up my sister. *'Astrid:' You're such a thoughtful brother! I'd better give them back to you, then... There you go! *'Makalov:' Go ahead and take a couple. *'Astrid:' Some flowers? Are you certain? *'Makalov:' It's my way of saying thanks for picking them up. Besides, they look good on you. Now, if you'll just excuse me, I have to run along now... *'Astrid:' Thank you! Oh, Makalov... 2 (Marcia died) *'Makalov:' Oh... I didn't notice... *'Astrid:' They are so pretty! *'Makalov:' Not bad for some wildflowers growing in a ditch, right? *'Astrid:' You picked them yourself? That's very sweet, Makalov. *'Makalov:' Yeah. They're for my sister. Well...for her grave... ...She always liked flowers... *'Astrid:' Oh...that's so sad. I'm sorry, Makalov. Here, take them back. *'Makalov:' Aw, it's all right. Take one if you want. *'Astrid:' Are you sure? *'Makalov:' It's my way of saying thanks for picking them up. Besides, they look good on you. Excuse me... I have to go... *'Astrid:' Thank you! Oh, Makalov... B Support *'Astrid:' Good day, Makalov. *'Makalov:' Hi, Astrid. We sure bump into each other a lot, don't we? Do you think we're linked by fate? *'Astrid:' I'm not sure. Though...I'd be honored if that was the case. *'Makalov:' Speaking of fate... I have a little favor to ask of you. *'Astrid:' What is it? If there's anything I can do for you, I'd be glad to help! *'Makalov:' Um... Well, the thing is... You see... Can you lend me some money? *'Astrid:' M-money? *'Makalov:' Yeah! Just a few hundred! That's it! *'Astrid:' I don't think I can help you... I don't have a single gold piece to my name. *'Makalov:' What?! Not even one gold? What did you spend it all on?! *'Astrid:' The last time I went to town, I stumbled upon a destitute family. They hadn't eaten in days... So, I gave it all to them. *'Makalov:' WHAT?! That's madness!! If you're feeling charitable, maybe you should think about helping out one of your comrades, and not some stranger! What were you thinking?! *'Astrid:' I'm sorry. I had no idea you were in need of aid. *'Makalov:' Arrgg! Fine. I'll go hit up someone else. *'Astrid:' Wait...just a moment. *'Makalov:' Hmmm? *'Astrid:' Will this help? *'Makalov:' Whoooo! Hey, look at that beauty! This pendant looks expensive... Are you sure I can take it? *'Astrid:' Please do. Anything that will help. *'Makalov:' Wahooooo! Thanks, Astrid! You're the best! I'll see ya later! *'Astrid:' ... A Support 1 *'Astrid:' ... *'???:' Hey! Astrid! *'Astrid:' ... *'Astrid:' Hello, Makalov. *'Makalov:' Uh...yeah...look... Lemme give this back to you. *'Astrid:' Was there something wrong with my pendant? *'Makalov:' No! Not at all! That big gem alone could have fetched 5,000 gold, easy. *'Astrid:' Then why are you giving it back? Aren't you desperately in need? 2 (Marcia is alive) *'Makalov:' Well, it's like this... Just as I was walking into the pawnshop, guess who I see? My stupid sister! She demanded to know where I got it! She got all angry and started yelling at me! Again!! She thought I stole it... *'Astrid:' But I gave it to you, Makalov. *'Makalov:' Of course! And I told her that! But then she started crying and stuff. Said that I ripped you off and I was a big swindler... So I thought I should give it back before she hits me on the head with her big lance again. *'Astrid:' I see. *'Makalov:' You're quite lucky, you know. You can give away an expensive pendant like other people give away a sandwich! My sister doesn't even have a cheap necklace, much less a huge whopper like that. The goddess is so unjust. She only favors the aristocracy. *'Astrid:' I'm...I'm sorry... *'Makalov:' Hey, I wasn't asking for you to apologize. *'Astrid:' My pendant was really worth that much? I... I only wore it because my beloved grandmother gave it to me when I was just a girl. I had no idea... *'Makalov:' Whoa! It's a memento!? Why the heck did you give me something so important? *'Astrid:' That pendant is just an object. Memories of my grandmother always remain in my heart, even if I let the pendant go. I suppose I thought it would do more good if I gave it to someone in need. *'Makalov:' You... You're so...good. Look, I'm really sorry!! I'm just a crook. I tried to bum some money off of you so I could go gambling. Ah, Astrid! I'm a dirty, flea-ridden cur! I'm nothing more than a wet sack of trash! Please forgive me!! 2 (Marcia died) *'Makalov:' Well, it's like this... Just as I was walking into the pawnshop, guess who I see? IKE! What's he doing in a pawnshop, anyway...? He demanded to know where I got it. And when I told him, he got furious! Started lecturing me about thievery and so forth... *'Astrid:' But I gave it to you, Makalov. *'Makalov:' And when I told him, he got MORE angry! He even told me that Marcia would be ashamed... What a low blow! So anyway, I thought I should give it back before he has Soren sneak into my tent and turn me into a newt or something. *'Astrid:' I see. *'Makalov:' You're lucky, you know? You can give away an expensive pendant like other people give away a sandwich! My sister didn't even own a cheap necklace, much less a huge whopper like that. The goddess is so unjust. She only favors the aristocracy. *'Astrid:' I'm...I'm sorry... *'Makalov:' Hey, I wasn't asking for you to apologize. *'Astrid:' My pendant was really worth that much? I... I only wore it because my beloved grandmother gave it to me when I was just a girl. I had no idea... *'Makalov:' Whoa! It's a memento!? Why the heck did you give me something so important? *'Astrid:' That pendant is just an object. Memories of my grandmother always remain in my heart, even if I let the pendant go. I suppose I thought it would do more good if I gave to someone in need. *'Makalov:' You... You're so...good. Look, I'm really sorry!! I'm just a crook. I tried to bum some money off of you so I could go gambling. Ah, Astrid! I'm a dirty, flea-ridden cur! I'm nothing more than wet sack of trash! Please forgive me!! 3 *'Astrid:' Oh Makalov... I'm not upset. *'Makalov:' You're more forgiving than the goddess herself! *'Astrid:' Oh... That's nonsense. *'Makalov:' I'm serious! You're practically a blinding beacon of moral greatness! *'Astrid:' Please, stop teasing me. When a fine gentleman like you stares at me like that... Oh, it makes me so... ...I'm so embarrassed. *'Makalov:' Huh? A fine gentleman? Me? *'Astrid:' Oh, no... I can't believe I said that... Excuse me! I've got to go! *'Makalov:' What was that all about? When you're raised like she was, I bet you don't even learn to like men. With Haar C Support *'Haar:' Zzzzz... *'Makalov:' Aaaack! *'Haar:' Zzz—Snort! Wha...? Huh? *'Makalov:' Agggghhh! *'Haar:' What's with you, man? *'Makalov:' Oh no! Stay away! *'Haar:' What's the matter with you? *'Makalov:' Aaaaack! Help! Somebody help me! *'Haar:' ... Did he think I was a Daein soldier? Well...whatever... Back to sleep......Zzzzzzz... B Support *'Haar:' Hmm...? Hey! You're that... *'Makalov:' Nooooo!!! *'Haar:' Yes, you are. You're that weird guy I saw the other day. *'Haar:' Hey, stop right there! *'Makalov:' Please...have mercy on me! I'll pay you back...I swear! *'Haar:' What are you yammering on about? *'Makalov:' Honestly, I only ran off the other day because I didn't have the money on me. I was just...running home to fetch it. Sweet mercy...I'm begging you! I'm too talented and beautiful to die! Give me more time to pay you back! *'Haar:' Pay me back? What are you talking about? *'Makalov:' Huh? Wait... So you're not... a debt collector? *'Haar:' A debt collector? Did you fall on your head? *'Makalov:' Are you SURE you're not a debt collector? *'Haar:' I don't remember being one. And I think I'd remember something like that. *'Makalov:' What!? You're not!? Phew! Hah...you had me there. I mean...just one nasty look from that face of yours could scare a man to death! *'Haar:' So you're saying I'm ugly, is that it? I look like some kind of thug to you? *'Makalov:' No, no, no! Not at all. You're very...handsome. Ruggedly handsome...yeah... *'Haar:' Hmmm. That was weird. Oh well...back to sleep. A Support *'Makalov:' Oh, there you are! Hey, Haar! *'Haar:' Zzzzzzzz... *'Makalov:' HAAR!!! Wake up! Oh, no! Look! Here comes General Ike! *'Haar:' Zzzzzzzz... *'Makalov:' Nothing will wake him up! He has a lot of guts sleeping before a battle like this. You have to respect that! Even debt collectors would be intimidated... I need to be more like him! Then I'll never have to pay anyone back! All right! I need to get training! The first thing I need to learn is how to sleep anywhere.... Zzzzzz... *'Haar:' ...Quiet down! Who's interrupting my nap?! *'Makalov:' ...Zzzzzz... Phew... Grrrr... I was wrong... Sorry, Marcia! ...Zzzzzz... *'Haar:' ... *'Makalov:' Let me...zzzz...borrow some money...zzz... *'Haar:' Look at him, sleeping before a big battle. It's a miracle he's survived in his state. He must be really lucky. I hope he pulls through! With Bastian C Support *'Makalov:' Incredible! I had no idea this army had the luxury of hiring a street performer. They are clashing with the mighty Daein! Who knew they had a taste for comedy? Or the time, for that matter... *'Bastian:' Hmmmmmmmm? *'Bastian:' I take it you direct your words at me. Lest my eyes lie, you are Sir Makalov! A Begnion soldier of some great renown. *'Makalov:' Wow! H-how did you know my name? You're just a street performer. Wait... Oh, I see. That's your schtick, isn't it? I have to hand it to you... You guessed my name right! *'Bastian:' A street performer? Ha! I dare say no! You think me one to don the cap and bells, and gambol in the street for petty coin? But soft, I see why you might mark me so. Though now I am a man of some esteem, that job was once my sole mean of employ. When I look back on my performing days, I know that any hardship in my road shall be like ashes at the fire's end! Yet till Crimea sees its freedom come, I shall pass myself as the simple fool! *'Makalov:' Ha ha ha!! You're such a comedian!! That's hilarious! Hey, why don't we go get some dinner? Maybe you can tell a few jokes! Or juggle plates! I LOVE plate juggling! *'Bastian:' In truth, you make an offer square and just. And though it would do my heart very well, I fear I must decline this eve's repast. Perhaps we could meet for a meal anon? I shall but count the minutes to the time! *'Makalov:' Wha ha ha ha! Man, you're too much! But sure, that's fine with me. See you later, fool! *'Bastian:' Excellent! Most excellent, good and fair... What ho? The watch! Alas, I must depart! *'Makalov:' Ha! What a riot! I've never seen him before! I wonder when we'll meet again. *'???:' Hey! You there! Show some respect! *'Makalov:' Eh? *'Makalov:' Oh, a Crimean soldier. Can I help you? *'Crimea soldier:' Don't talk to me like I'm stupid! You also fight for the Crimean army, do you not? *'Makalov:' Oh, yeah... That's right. Now that Ike is the commander of the Crimean army, that automatically makes me a Crimean soldier, too. Ha ha! I'm your brother-in-arms! *'Crimea soldier:' Weeeell... Because you're a member of General Ike's personal mercenaries, I'll cut you a break this time... However! Know that the man you were just talking to is the Count Bastian himself! *'Makalov:' Ha ha... Huh? *'Crimea soldier:' Lord Bastian, the Count of Fayre, is a distinguished member of the Crimean royal court. He even served as the right hand of the late prince. How dare you address him like some common street fool! If you don't want to get clobbered, I suggest you show some respect! Is that clear!? *'Makalov:' That street performer is a Crimean noble? If that's true... He must be packed to the gills with gold! Makalov, you devil... It's time to turn on that famous charm! B Support *'Makalov:' Count Bastian, you'd consider us close now, right? *'Bastian:' You, sir, are as the dearest of my friends. We drink and sup until the morning light! *'Makalov:' All right then, why don't we play a little game? You may not know it. It's a favorite game of the common folk. But once it charms you, it never lets go! *'Bastian:' A game played by the commoners, you say? What fun! We must this enterprise engage! Pray tell the rules of your wondrous lark. *'Makalov:' It's simple. You make a wager, and then you guess the pattern on these face-down wooden blocks right here. If you guess right, you win money! If you guess wrong, you lose... Simple, really! *'Bastian:' Ah ha! You do not fool me, my good sir! This lark is played in all the gaming dens, where fool and coin are ever parting ways. *'Makalov:' Gulp! W-what? You mean...y-you've been to a gambling parlor before? *'Bastian:' I know of such, but haven't in one stepped. But I will say...my interest has been piqued. *'Makalov:' Then let's go to the local gambling hall! Come on, you can just get a taste for it. I'll show you the way. Don't worry about being new to the game. Someone as rich as you can play all night and still come home with a fat wallet. *'Bastian:' I shall not play. I must content myself with watching. *'Makalov:' Whaaat!? Why would you just want to watch? *'Bastian:' My homeland of long years is in dire peril. I cannot play while sweet Crimea burns. Oh look, the moon has risen o'er the hills! I must retire now to sleep's cold grip. Take care to not empty your purse! Ta ta! *'Makalov:' Aaah! Nooo! He's gone... There goes my loot! Waaaait! Come baaaack! A Support *'Bastian:' Whatever is the problem, Makalov? *'Makalov:' ... *'Bastian:' We went unto the hall and gambled there. We stayed until the cock did crow at dawn! So why do you bestare me with a look? *'Makalov:' Bastian... You lied to me, didn't you?! *'Bastian:' What, me? I did not in my-- *'Makalov:' LIAR!! "I've never been to a gambling parlor," you said... HA!! You looked more at home there than I did! What's more, I lost my shirt and you cleaned house! And you're telling me not to glare at you?! Ha! Explain yourself! And no more poetry! *'Bastian:' ...Sigh... I didn't lie to you, Makalov. That was the first time I ever set foot inside a gambling parlor. However... The nobles have a similar gambling game that I was quite familiar with. *'Makalov:' Blast! The rich just get richer! What's wrong with this world!? *'Bastian:' The gold I won is not that important. I came along simply because you wanted me to test my luck. But...I did break the house, didn't I? I couldn't have dreamt a better ending! It makes me positively giddy. Ta ha ha! *'Makalov:' You don't need the money? Well, I'll gladly take it! *'Bastian:' Not a chance. War consumes money at an astonishing pace. This goes right into Crimea's war chest. *'Makalov:' No need to worry about that. Crimea will win this war. *'Bastian:' Hm? Is that so? Why do you say that? *'Makalov:' Because she has a disgustingly lucky man like you on her side. There's no way she will lose two battles in a row. *'Bastian:' I see you have a gift for foresight. *'Makalov:' So about that money... *'Bastian:' If Crimea is victorious, I shall fill your coffers with so much gold that even a team of oxen could not drag them! *'Makalov:' Really!? *'Bastian:' I don't make promises I can't keep. I have many means to make money. Don't you worry yourself over that. *'Makalov:' You're on! I better give this war my best. It's the gamble of a lifetime! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports